Numerous styles of electrical connectors are commonly used to electrically couple two or more circuit-carrying elements. For example, electrical connectors are often used to provide a conductive path between contact pads on an integrated circuit package and conductive traces on a substrate, such as a printed circuit board. A typical connector used for this situation and similar situations includes a low profile, insulative housing that retains a plurality of conductive contacts and can be placed between the integrated circuit package and the substrate. The contacts protrude beyond respective surfaces of the housing to simultaneously touch the contact pads and conductive traces when the integrated circuit package and substrate are pressed together.
Preferably, the contacts have a resilient quality and can thereby deform between and urge back against the pads and traces. As a related issue, the contacts should provide a substantial range of deflection to be compatible with various styles of housings, pads, and traces. It is also preferable that the conductive path which the electric current must travel across the housing be as direct and short as possible. Furthermore, the contact should be shaped and retained in the housing in a manner that optimizes electrical contact between the contact and the pad and conductive trace. Thus, there is a need for an improved electrical contact that provides the desired resiliency, range, shortened electrical path, and optimized contact.